my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludovic Bagman
Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman (fl. 1981-2014) was a wizard and Ministry of Magic employee. During his career at the Ministry, Ludo rose to the post of Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. His career at the Ministry ended in mid-1995, when he had to go on the run from goblins, against whom he had lost several bets. Before working at the Ministry, he was a Beater for both the Wimbourne Wasps and the English National Quidditch team. He has a brother named Otto. He also tends to play dirty when gambling and betting as he tries to find loop holes or even pay in fake money/gold. Information *Blood Status: Pure-blood or Half-blood *Also Known As: Ludo *Title: Beater *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Skin Color: Light *Occupation: **Beater for the Wimbourne Wasp (formerly) **Beater for the English National Quidditch team (formerly) **Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Family Members *Mr. Bagman (father) *Otto Bagman (brother) Biography First Wizarding War After Lord Voldemort fell from power, Ludo was put on trial before the Council of Magical Law for giving information about the Ministry to the Death Eater Augustus Rookwood. According to Ludo, he did not know that Rookwood was a Death Eater. Rookwood had been a friend of Ludos father and had persuaded Ludo into giving him the information by talking about getting Ludo a job at the Ministry. Barty Crouch attempted to place Bagman in Azkaban for this exchange of information for a certain amount of time, but much to Crouch's annoyance, Ludo was cleared of all charges, partly due to being a popular Quidditch player; one witch within the jury, in fact, stood up and congradulated Bagman for his impressive play in the previous Quidditch match, with the others cheering him up. Ludo was never accused to allegiance with the Death Eaters again. Quidditch World Cup Despite Mr. Crouch's low opinion of Ludo, he soon got a job at the Ministry as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo took part in organizing the Quidditch World Cup of 1994. He was quite reckless in terms of security, and did not bother dressing in Muggle clothing for the event. Ludo's position with the Ministry only fuelled his serious addiction to gambling - he took bets, for instance, before the cup started with Fred and George Weasley for the result of the final, in the amount of thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts plus a joke wand. He was bankrupt after the World Cup and tried to trick his creditors by paying them with leprechaun gold. The twins therefore stalked Bagman for the entire school year, trying to get their money, and later realized their attempts were unsuccessful. Ludo commentated during the World Cup using the spell Sonorus. After the Cup ended, Ludo was cornered by a group of goblins in the forest near the stadium. Ludo had borrowed a large amount of gold from the goblins but never paid them back. The goblins stripped Ludo of all the money had had on him and left, not yet realizing that the money wasn't enough to pay the debt. Ludo wandered around the forest, completely unaware that the camp was being terrorized by a group of Death Eaters. The Triwizard Tournament His position as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports meant that, in 1994, Ludo, along with Barty Crouch Sr., organized and judged the Triwizard Tournament. Together, they worked hard to ensure that none of the Champions would find themselves in "mortal danger". When at Hogwarts, the goblins tracked Ludo down to get the rest of the gold he owed them, but he could not pay them, as he had lost most of his money gambling. Meanwhile, Fred and George thought that Bagman gave them the Leprechaun gold by mistake and tried gently prodding him throughout the year but Bagman ignored their letters and made up excuses. Eventually, Bagman "turned nasty" and told the Weasley twins that they're too young to gamble and that they won't get anything back. Fred and George found out about Bagman's debts through Lee Jordan, whose father had also been swindled. Fred considered informing the Ministry of Bagman's activities, whereas George argued that it was blackmail. When Harry Potter's name was drawn out of the Goblet of Fire, Ludo appeared delighted, and he was the first person to inform the other three champions that Harry was now a participant. Ludo planned to pay the goblins by betting that Harry would win the Triwizard Tournament. Ludo thus did his best in helping Harry to win, but Harry always refused his "few pointers", as he thought taking advice from Ludo amounted to cheating. Just before the first task, Bagman took Harry aside and asked him if he wanted "a few pointers" for getting past the Hungarian Horntail; however, Harry refused this information. During the task, Bagman took the role of commentator, and was very impressed at Harry's flying skills around the dragon. He gave Harry full ten points despite the champion being injured, and was furious at Igor Karkaroff for being biased against Harry. Later, in January of 1995 Bagman was again cornered by goblins, who looked "rather menacing", in Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks. When he saw Harry there, he offered him his help in the Triwizard Tournament, but Harry declined and asked Ludo what the goblins were up to. Ludo made up a story about the goblins searching for Barty Crouch Sr. For the final task, Bagman had the sole responsibility of showing the champions the maze which had been constructed on the school Quidditch pitch (since Mr. Crouch was apparently "sick"). He attempted to offer Harry help for the third time, but was interrupted by Viktor Krum. The Triwzard Tournament ended with Harry winning, but being tied with Cedric Diggory, who was killed. The goblins refused to admit Ludo won the bet, saying that Harry did not win, but was tied with Cedric. Ludo went on the run shortly after the third task. Life on the Run What happened to Bagman after that is unknown, but during Harry's hearing for using magic outside of school in the subsequent year, his name came up in reference. When Harry told them that he used magic to drive away Dementors that were attacking him at Magnolia Crescent, Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge stated that "even Bagman wouldn't bet...". Also, due to Bagman cheating the goblins out of his debt and running away, the Order of the Phoenix had difficulty earning their trust. Personality and Traits Bagman was once accused of passing information to Death Eater Augustus Rookwood the first time Lord Voldemort was powerful. He was never convicted, and it is likely that if he did pass any information to Rookwood, he did so innocently, not knowing Rookwood was working for Voldemort. It is worth mentioning, however, that at least two people in 1994 suspected him of foul play, or at least mistrusted him: both Rita Skeeter (unreliable though she is) and Barty Crouch Jr. (masquerading as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody) mentioned this in the presence of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Rita Skeeter says to Hermione: "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl - not that it needs it." This is likely a reference to the aforementioned accusation of passing information to Rookwood. Bagman was seen as a genuinely nice person to all who knew him. However, he had a weakness for gambling which put a financial strain on him. (He might have originally borrowed off the Goblins to pay off gambling debts). As George Weasley stated: "He's lost everything gambling." He could also turn very nasty when it came to paying his losses, as he used worthless Leprechaun gold to pay, and refused to pay real money when the winners came to him. He also attempted to cheat at certain times when he was in a desperate situation, such as helping Harry during the Tournament, despite being forbidden to do so. Ludo gone as far as running away after losing his final bet against his goblin creditors, which resulted in them refusing to side with humans during the Second Wizarding War. Magical Abilities and Skills *Quidditch *Apparition Category:British individuals Category:Beaters Category:Heads of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:Males Category:Quidditch commentators Category:Wizards Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Quidditch players